The True God of Light
by Epros Calitharan
Summary: Ryudo learns who or what he exactly is, and finally finds the right words for his true love, elena. (note, first story... and hasent gotten the hang of dealing with chapters)


The true God of light An extension of Grandia II by chrystian stoepker dedicated to : Zane Greiver and Grandia II  
  
Chapter 1: the reuniting "Are we there yet?" said the new arrival to the mistral group, Josalyn, who joined due to hearing someone sing at one of the performances.  
"We'll be there soon, don't worry," as Elena spoke to the new person,"you should try to get some rest." the young girl nodded her head and fell asleep onto the carriage seat. it was about midnight as Elena stared out the carriage window. she was thinking of her next stop, back at Carbo village.  
It was funny, since she had left there about 2 years ago, and she was finally coming back to the town they met. Elena had been waiting to come back, to see all of her friends, and maybe just maybe find a lead to where ryudo went.  
"HEY Elena ,WAKE UP!" yelled jack, the owner of the mistral troupe " SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"   
Elena rubbed her eyes and put her shoes on. She walked into the morning son to see someone she wouldn't expect to be up so early on a Tuesday . "Why hello Elena, how's the life of a mistral treating you?" spoke Father Carius, leader of the church of Granas .  
Elena walked up and hugged Carius, "its been so long father Carius, how is the church?" Just fine i guess, if you count that Granas is dead.." Carius spoke softly. "Ok enough chit chat Elena, we have work to do" Said jack, as he lifted a box off the carriage." Elena waved to father Carius as he made his way back to the church. Elena ,Josalyn, jack , Pete, and Jericho began to set up the tent and the stage in the town square, where the statue use to be. Elena sighed as she began to practice for tonight performance   
  
"I'm Going to Carbo, AND THATS FINAL!" Yelled Roan, as he walked out the palace, while Counsel begged roan to stay. "Counsel,you are in charge, there is nothing you can do, I'm going to see miss Elena" and with that roan boarded the sky ship headed right to Carbo village.About 2 hours later, roan arrived at Carbo village. almost immediately he ran up to Elena and gave her a big hug. Elena showed roan around the town and as they neared the church, roan asked if Elena could sing for him in the church before the performance. She agreed , and entered the church, which was still a church. she began to sing, and someone entered the church.  
"wow miss Elena, you sure do sing well" said Roan  
"but you are too tense, you wont sing as well" a voice that was so recognizable, Elena almost didn't believe it.  
She turned around to see that, it was him, Ryudo had returned to her, just as he promised.  
  
Ch.2: Back to the Tower of Evil  
" RYUDO!!!" Elena said, as he ran up and hugged him as tightly as she could.  
"Yeah I'm back, don't get all emotional on me." ryudo said with his trademark smile on his face. Elena smiled cried into his shirt, "it was a dream come true," Elena thought to herself, "how could he be back" Roan overjoyed also ran up to Ryudo. "Mister Ryudo you're back!"  
"Ouch! ok Elena you can stop hugging me..so..tightly!" Ryudo spoke, almost out of breath.  
Elena let go and then smiled at him. The three walked out and immediately ran into Jack, who was looking for Elena . "WHERE WERE YOU AND WHO IS THIS BOZO?" he yelled at Elena.  
" Jack, i quit" she spoke softly, but with huge force behind her words, now that ryudo was back, she needed not to travel.  
"BUT BUT!! I WONT LET YOU!" Jack yelled, as ryudo stepped up to him.   
"the lady doesn't want to sing for you, get over it Jack." ryudo spoke, a grin on his face.  
and with that Ryudo and Elena walked off leaving roan behind, into the black forest.  
"wow, its just like when we first met.." Elena spoke softly as they creeped towards Garmia tower.  
"yeah i know its so spooky, AHH!" ryudo spoke then yelled.  
"AHH! RYUDO Don't DO THAT!"  
"Sorry. Princess"  
"oh shut up" It was just like the first time, creeping through the forest, though something was different, no monsters were creeping about, not even a single dodo. this caused ryudo to become worried, but he shrugged it off as they neared the tower.   
"wow! its just like before.. but a little less dark" Elena spoke looking up.  
"yeah, lets go check it out" ryudo said, walking towards the door As ryudo began to open the door he then got a very concerned look on his face, he took out his maken valborg and thentapped elena's staff causing her to pull it out. he opened the door , and sure enough a pack of devils floated out nearly taking ryudo's head off."Woah!" Elena screamed as the devils neared her. in a flash ryudo sliced through all 4 of them like a hot knife on butter, using the Sky Dragon Slash. "Elena, are you ok?" ryudo said as he ran towards her.  
"I'm fine ryu..OOF" as Ryudo grabbed Elena in mid sentence, and picked her up onto her feet. "thanks..." said Elena ,dully.  
They both entered the old tower, and were surprised to see all the monster were...   
"devils.. great it had to be devils..." Elena spoke shaking as he attacked a few near her with her nightmare staff.  
" it could be worse, they could be.... Magma Valmars!" Ryudo said smiling  
"Ryudo not now!" Elena said as Ryudo took the last one out with a BOOM spell.  
They neared the final floor, and saw something ryudo couldn't believe. "no..it couldn't be...."  
  
Ch.3: The Master of swords.  
There in a large glass tube behind Gatta, was Melfice, stuck in there frozen in time.  
"GATTA ..WHAT IS THIS!" Screamed Ryudo as Gatta was standing there smiling.  
"don't you see, I'm reviving your brother to bring back valmar" said Gatta  
"he's crazy ryudo, stop him!" Elena said, as Gatta attacked Ryudo with a Flameberge.  
The two began to cross swords, for every attack there was a block for every magic their was a counter. this went on for hours on end.. it seemed like noone would win, until   
"GAH!!" Yelled Ryudo as Gatta plunged his sword into Ryudo's shoulder.  
Ryudo fell to the ground while Gatta laughed in his face.  
" master of swords, ryudo hizaken, what a laugh.. you couldn't beat me as much as you couldn't beat your brother.. HAA HAA HAA...Ouch that hurt!" Gatta spoke , though being hit by Elena on the head with her Dragon staff.  
"you pesky girl you will die!" as he grabbed Ryudo's sword and swung at her"  
she blocked and Gatta slashed madly at her, Elena was just blocking every time, but then Gatta hit the staff out of her hands" Ow" Elena softly spoke as her hand bled, the blood dripped onto the floor and ran into ryudo.   
" haa. silly girl you stand no chance , i will slay you right now!" " as he swung the sword down to her. A flash and a flutter of wings and Elena soared off, using the power Millennia taught her how to do.  
Elena then summoned a huge elemental force, gripping the dragon staff in her hand she shot point blank into Gatta a huge DRAGONZAP, fueled by her rage. Without a sound Gatta shot back into the wall, and "passed out" .  
"Ryudo! " Elena yelled as she ran over to him. Without delay she began to heal him as the "passed out" one neared with his sword. Elena was clubbed with the hilt of gatta's sword, and that pushed Ryudo over the edge. In some thing never done by ryudo a huge angelic pair of golden wings shot out of his back as he prepared an attack. he had no idea what he was doing, but a name shot in his mind as he performed the attack. " DEATH STRIKE OF THE HEAVENS' Ryudo ran and plunged his sword into as hard as he could into Gatta. Gatta slumped over his sword, and was Suddenly vaporized in an instant.  
at that moment a small switch fell to the ground and a the tube opened to reveal nothing but water.  
Ch.4 :The angelic wings of Granas.  
"he was crazy... just like Elena said he thought a glas filled with water and a picture of my brother on the glass would revive him...wait a sec..., OH YEAH ELENA!" Ryudo yelled as he ran to where Elena lie. her body was limp, but her wings were still out. Ryudo Shook her awake.   
" huh?" Elena blinked her eyes as she say ryudo with those huge wings of his. "Ryudo?" she said wide eyed in awe.  
"Elena are you ok? i though you were dead.." Ryudo said as he brushed his hair a bit.   
"ryudo you.. you... have wings."  
"WHAT! your kidding right!"  
"no ryudo"   
Elena took ryudo's hand and placed it onto his right wing. "wow.. i do have wings.."   
the 2 sat there for a second, ryudo over Elena. Elena laying on the floor, just sitting there with there hands on each other. when suddenly father Carius and roan busted into the seal room.  
"Ryudo are you.....?' roan began, but began to snicker at Elena and ryudo their.  
"umm ryudo.. i think you can get off Elena now ." father Carius stated..  
The 2 blushed and, ryudo got off Elena they got up and walked out of the tower. as they walked roan kept singing " RYUDO AND ELENA ,SITTING IN A TREE ,K..I...S...S..I..N...G." until ryudo hit roan on the head. Elena laughed at this .   
"Wow Elena I'm rubbing off on you." ryudo said  
"what do you mean?" Elena stated  
" you laughed at roan's misfortune.."  
"i did, oh roan I'm sorry." she said scolding herself in her mind They made it back to the town and , the 3 went to the inn for rooms.   
  
Ch.5: The Long night...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE's ONLY 1 ROOM!" Ryudo Screamed at the innkeeper  
" take it or leave it" the innkeeper stated  
"YOU HAVE TO HAVE MORE THEM ONE ROOM!" Exclaimed ryudo.  
"I know what i have, TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" yelled the innkeeper  
"well i guess we have to take it ryudo" Elena said. roan stayed at father Carius's house.  
" i guess so..." he said as the innkeeper handed them a room key. the 2 walked into the room and unpacked, its not like this hasn't happened before with them, its just that ryudo wanted a reason to yell as usual. ryudo began to set up a cot on the floor when Elena said" oh its ok you can sleep in the bed" "you sure you wanna do that?" Ryudo said with a smile " i trust you Ryudo" Elena said as she walked into the bathroom. Ryudo shrugged his shoulders and began to change into a pair of shorts.. as he was changing he saw a crack in the door. Childish behavior took over him and he looked through the crack to see Elena in the shower. she just got out as ryudo ran into the bed. Elena had put her Nightgown on , and saw ryudo with out a shirt, asleep on the bed, she eyed his muscular body his rippling biseps his smoothe firm chest and then shook her head. " away from me evil thoughts" she spoke to herself, but she kept staring. she eventually made her way to the bed and slipped in. she blew out the lamp. Not even thinking one bit of it she wrapped her arms around ryudo and fell asleep. it was about midnight when ryudo woke up to find Elena clutching onto him. "oh damn" he swore quietly, he had to go and Elena's grip was no easy task to break..   
After a bit of pressure, Elena let go and Ryudo slipped into the bathroom. after a long time Ryudo slipped out of the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief. He pulled back the covers to only find out one of Elena's breasts were slipping out of the nightgown. Ryudo blushed as he tried to push it back into the dress. "Mmmm.. ?" Elena suddenly woke up, and then looked at ryudo blushing with his hand on her breast. "ryudo ,explain" she said not moving one inch. "well you see its kind a like this..." as he explained what happened... "ok. ok, i understand just get back to bed please.." Elena stated as she fixed her nightgown. Ryudo, relieved, slipped back into the bed, and immediately fell asleep.  
The next morning, the 3 found themselves awaken by roan who yelled " RYUDO AND ELENA ARE DOIN IT!" they awoke to find themselves holding onto each other tightly kissing. they both jumped back and tried to figure out that happened. they concluded they were moving in their sleep and this is how it broke out. "well it is logical, what were you dreaming about anyway?" said Elena as she slipped out of bed. "um well, oh hi roan" ryudo said changing the subject. "well lets get dressed"elena said as they heard a slamm and a locking sound of the bathroom. "oh great" ryudo said as roan just took the bathroom.  
  
Ch.6: the new adventure begins....  
After a brief bit of blushing, since the 2 had to change in the same room, thanks to roan. they packed up and returned the key. "so where should we go?" said roan. "well we could visit everywhere we traveled to before." said Elena "that could be fun." "yeah lets do that mr. ryudo" squealed roan. "Sorry kid i have something else to do.. and ill need both your help on this.." said ryudo. "ooh they make such a cute couple" said Pete and Josalyn in the inn's dining area, seeing Elena and ryudo holding hands. "HEY SHUT UP!" Yelled ryudo as they left . "where to ryudo?" said Elena "we have to travel to Garlan, after that, who knows..."  
They set off to the sky ship , but Elena said" wait lets take the long way back to Cyrum, so then we can kill 2 birds with one stone!" "hey good idea Elena" Said Ryudo sarcastically, " lets go to Cyrum when it all the way on the other side of the continent.." "then it settled, we leave now"Elena ignoring ryudo's sass.   
The 3 walked out, ryudo and Elena still gripping each others hands unknowing. "Uhh guys, you can stop holding hands now!" roan said snickering to himself.. " but we are in love!" ryudo said in a French tone , and he bent down and kissed Elena. "EWW!!" Roan Said " OH IT BURNS" as he holds his eyes. "RYUDO!" Elena yelled as she forced herself away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Ryudo stated laughing a bit" I'm just playing with ya, lets get going..." and they set of to there first stop, Lilligue city.  
  
Ch4. the evil one reveals himself.  
As the group set off on their new adventure, 2 people watched them from afar. "can we get them now! I wanna Get them NOW! Let Me go! Let me just take out the little child oh please. please, please!!!" The young boy yelled as the larger man held him back. the young yellow haired boy with a small staff was held by the larger man. He wore a large flowing robe ,and also had a staff. his hair was dark red and it fell to his knees.   
"Patience, Darauma, we will get them soon, i guarantee it, until then, lets give them a little something to play with huh" the larger man said as he summoned a large bit of magic. suddenly he summoned a large Dragon like creature into the sky, it flew down and stopped the group right in their tracks.   
"ARE WE THERE YET"  
"no roan, be quiet please"  
'HOW ABOUT NOW!  
"Roan, no, shut up"  
"WHAT ABOUT..."  
"ROAN ,SHUT UP!!!"  
  
This went on for hours, they just made it about to the gates into Lilligue, and Roan was becoming somewhat of a pest. Ryudo and Elena were on guard the whole trip, but not one monster had shown up the entire time.  
" this is strange, it's like there all hiding from us..." Stated ryudo who had finally given up on finding monsters...  
"yeah i know ryudo, usually there are at least a few running about..." Elena said, a she put her staff away.  
Suddenly something lands in front of them, only roan noticed. "who knows where they are hiding and why..." said Elena  
"uhh guys i just found out why..." roan said backing up "Whats that Roan... Ryudo, get your sword out.." Elena said "what did you,..oh" ryudo said , but then pulled his sword out almost out of instinct. the large beast attacked ryudo with a swiping claw and tried to grab ryudo. Ryudo jumped back and took the creatures hand right off. Elena fired a crackle spell and Roan charged to use the Ice prison attack.   
"Chill out ! Ice prison!" roan yelled as he fired the creature into the icy entrapment.  
"roan don't!!" ryudo said as roan was about to break the prison with his Dagger  
"but why?" said roan. " because we have him right where we want him" stated ryudo taking out his Dragon egg.  
"oh right i got you!" Stated roan, taking out the star egg, Elena followed suit, taking out the soul egg . each of them charged a Zap! attack in their eggs, and fired it killing of the dragon in an instant. The 3 had a good laugh from this and they set off to enter Lilligue "HA, I TOLD YOU GORENKA, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" Exclaimed Darauma  
"SHUT UP WHELP, we'll get them this time, they wont have a chance to escape the town", as Gorenka flashed a signal to an army of Magma valmar's and Cathedral knights. The army charged forward, and made there way to Lilligue , to decimate the town. "lets hope that they are as weak as master gorenka said or were done for" said a cathedral paladin to a magmavalmar, the magmavalmar nodded as they ran off to join the ranks.  
Ch.7: Attack at midnight!  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S ONLY 1 ROOMS!"  
"Take it or leave it"  
"YOU HAVE TO HAVE MORE THEN 1 ROOMS!"  
" Hey i know what i have, TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!"  
"I'm getting Deja Vu here" said Elena dully ,as ryudo and the inn keeper began to argue.  
" sigh fine, fine... we'll take it.." Said ryudo, mad that they only had one room.  
The three entered the room and tried to figure out how they would sleep tonight. Roan wanted the bed, but so did everyone else. eventually they figures that roan would sleep in the bathtub (I Don't WANNA! smack smack smack OK OK ILL SLEEP IN THE BATHTUB!) and then it was up to ryudo and Elena who got the bed.  
" remember what happened last time., Elena.."  
" i doubt it will happen again ryudo"  
"i have a cot"  
"but then you will complain   
"no i wont"  
"just get in the bed"  
"ok.. but don't blame me if we are found the way we were last night." Stated ryudo as they climbed into the bed. it was much bigger then the last. Ryudo was only wearing shorts, and Elena in another nightgown . Ryudo was fast asleep when Elena slipped into bed, but she found him to be shivering. it was winter, and the snow just began to roll into the town of Lilligue Some how the window got opened. Elena got up and shut the window. and the slipped into bed. After 1 hour of Ryudo shivering, Elena grasped onto him to try and get him to stop shivering and chattering his teeth. that worked, but ryudo then grabbed onto Elena, and she was stuck now..  
"oh boy..." thought Elena as she was just falling asleep at 10:00. about 2 hours later there was a crash from outside. The 2 found themselves to awaken in that same position as last time. "mmm!" Elena groaned as she found herself kissing ryudo. ryudo woke up and, almost immediately they let go of each other.  
Ryudo got up to see what was banging, while Elena was pondering what exactly she was dreaming about.  
"CAN IT YOU STUPID KI...!" Ryudo screamed out the window, but before he could finish ,he shut the window. he took two steps and   
"What is it ryudo..." Elena said rubbing her eyes, but was cut off to see ryudo grab only his sword and jump out the window running towards the church.  
Elena quickly grabbed her staff and shoes, and ran into the bathroom to wake up roan. Roan was asleep with his pajamas on, Green with red and purple stars all over them.   
"roan! wake up! i think something is wrong!" Elena yelled trying to get the young prince to awaken .  
"Huh? Elena its midnight... oh something is wrong... 5 more minutes and ill get up... OK OK ILL GET UP!" said roan after being shook up by Elena Roan grabbed his knife and followed Elena to the church. Neither of them bothered to get dressed as the saw Ryudo and Millennia already taking on a magma valmar.  
"Finally you show up!" said Ryudo as he cut the magma valmar's arms off.  
"yeah i was worried, that you 2 were killed" said Millennia, sarcastically. Millennia was in a nightgown , but a lot shorter and more reveling then Elena's .  
"don't worry about it now, here comes more of them!" screamed Elena as about 5 cathedral knights and 4 magma valmars charged up the hill to the church. "Chew on this baby!" Yelled Millennia, as she fired her starving tongue attack right into the oncoming attackers. They took A lot of the attack , but kept coming. Then in a flash Ryudo , once again, gained the wings and sliced through about 3 of the cathedral knights in one blow.  
Millennia and Elena followed suit of ryudo and then Millennia charged her fallen wings.  
"Millennia NO!" Elena screamed as Ryudo was in the middle of all the fray at the moment " You'll kill ryudo with them!"  
Millennia snapped back" If I Don't , He will die anyway!"  
Elena pleaded, " don't do it Millennia , please!"  
"oh fine, but what should we do!" Millennia said taking out a line of knights with her black angel bow.  
"Roan you try to lead some of them out of the city, Millennia, follow me!" said Elena as she charged into the mess of creatures..  
"right!" they both said, roan threw rocks at a ton of them and lead off 10 of the magma valmars out of the city.  
  
"ok now what Elena" said millennia as they all were back to back ,and were surrounded, by the rest of the army now.  
"uhh ryudo, what do you think we should do?" said Elena, as they drew nearer. " Hey! i got it!, both of you use your special attack !" exclaimed Ryudo.  
"hey he's right, lets do that, Elena use the white apocalypse, ill use fallen wings, it should kill all them off!" Exclaimed Millennia.  
In a flash they fired the attack, Millennia using falling wings, Elena using White Apocalypse, the 2 attacks swirled around and vaporized all the Knights and magma valmars in the entire city. none of them were hurt after that, but Elena collapsed from the energy drain.  
"Woah!" Ryudo said as he caught Elena before she fell.  
"well, great to see you again ryudo, but I'm tired.. lets talk in the morning. Stated Millennia as roan arrived with a huge smile on his face. Ryudo nodded and carried Elena back to the room, the snow storm only got worse after that, and ryudo broke the window of course...  
ryudo set Elena in the warm bed and then he also slipped in after putting Elena's and his weapon away. Roan had crept into the bathtub and was already asleep. Ryudo, Shivering in the cold, had pulled Elena next to him and suddenly something was racing through his mind. "...i love her..." he whispered into the wind.. he could not explain how it happened, but once again he was falling head over heels in love with Elena again. he was playing with her on the trip, but now he meant it.. he smiled to himself and placed a small kiss onto elena's cheek. she groaned a little and grabbed onto ryudo's back as he turned around. Ryudo smirked and fell asleep.  
  
Ch.8: Reconstruction and Reparations.  
The Geohound and the Songstress woke up shivering, a huge blanket of snow covered everything in the room. This time they were holding each other, but that was out of pure cold. they never let go until roan lit a fire in there.  
" wow, you two look cozy! mind if i join in?" said roan, laughing to see ryudo and elena gripping onto each other.  
"shut up and light the goddamn fire." said ryudo holding elena tightly as roan lit the fire and brushed the snow off their bed. a knock at the door and their was millennia, her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her short Crimson Borlario  
"hey what did i miss?" Millennia commenting on how Ryudo and elena were.  
" a very long story Millennia" said elena," perchance you wouldn't have any dry clothes would you?  
"no i don't, but it looks like roan was already ahead of you," said millennia as their clothes were next to the fire. Then, after about an hour the window was patched up, thanks to millennia and the room was warming up.   
"you two can let go of each other now" said roan as they were still clutching onto each other even after they were warm.  
Not even thinking about it, they let go of each other , blushed a mighty bit, then ryudo slipped into the bathroom and roan was thrown out the door.  
"well , ryudo just jumped out the window when everything happened" elena said as she was changing into her only mistral outfit.  
"ok then, now what was with you 2 hugging in the same bed together? you two get married and not invite me? I would kill you if you did." Said millennia.  
"Of course not millennia... we could only get one room.."  
"oh, here let me help you with that" millennia said as Elena was having trouble button up the back of her dress .  
" we got very cold in the night and must have grabbed onto each other while were asleep." elena explained" and as for just now, it was the same reason.. i was freezing and so was ryudo, so we kept each other as warm as we could since the window as broken"" ok then i believe you, said millennia as ryudo slipped out of the bathroom with his clothes on. " YAWN AHH that was a good sleep.." said Ryudo stretching a bit.  
"well with elena there grabbing onto you i guess it would be" said Millennia with a grin on her face.  
"millennia , shut up.." both elena and ryudo said.. the three of them laughed and walked down to the breakfast room. millennia decided to get breakfast with the group, before they set off again.  
" umm millennia can i talk to you later,...in private?" said Ryudo quietly.  
"sure" replied millennia.  
About an hour later elena asked the same thing and millennia said yes to her also. millennia told Ryudo to meet her at the church in 1 hour after elena asked , and she told elena to meet in about an hour and a half. so the group set off and went to work ,repacking and helping the people fix the town. about an hour after that, ryudo finished helping the villagers and slipped to the church. he met in with millennia who was grading papers over the winter break for the kids.  
"so its true, ryudo has returned" said Skye , who was on millennia's shoulder.  
"hey Skye, she treating you ok?" said ryudo happy to see his friend once again.  
"fine enough i guess." said Skye as millennia looked up.  
" so what did you want to talk about ryudo?" said millennia cheerfully, since she just finished correcting the papers.  
"well its about elena..." said ryudo sheepishly.  
" I knew it!" millennia said smiling "don't tell me your in love with her and you have no idea how to break it to her!"  
"you always were the sharp one, exactly that millennia" said ryudo , smirking.  
"well, elena is the kind of girl who can handle these things well, i would know," millennia said" so just find a spot you can be alone and tell her your feelings.. thats all you can do.."  
"millennia... your a genius" ryudo said as he hugged millennia.  
" i know, and don't worry about little old me.. ill cope i guess..." she said fake crying. "oh millennia, that look is no good on you!" ryudo said laughing. "you are faking right?"  
"of course I'm faking, jeeze you are thick.." millennia said scowling" don't worry , I'm fine with this.. go get your girl ..." " did i just say that?" millennia thought to herself. "maybe i am over him now..."  
Ryudo left running to find elena, who passed by him with out notice by either of them. elena entered the small church , humming the hymn of Granas to herself as she waited for Skye to return with lunch.  
" i thought you hated Granas, millennia" said elena teasingly  
"its a catchy tune, don't go all ryudo on me.." said millennia sitting up.  
"well i guess you want to know why I'm here." elena began.  
"don't tell me," millennia said, holding a hand to her head " you are in love with Ryudo and you want to know how to break it to him"  
"millennia are you psychic? that exactly what my dilemma is." elena exclaimed   
"yeah I'm millennia the all seeing, i can see your future" millennia said sarcastically. "anyway, ryudo is a guy who just has to be told, you can't give that man subtle hints of your love.. the only thing you can do is go all out and tell him, ask him for a date and then ,spill your guts out. believe me its the best way.."  
"millennia , thats perfect, you are the Queen!" elena says running up and giving her a hug.  
"yeah I'm the love goddess, just one thing elena, if you break his heart, ill kill you personally." Millennia said teasingly  
" yeah sure millennia i wont break his heart" elena said running out into the light.  
"good luck you two" millennia said to herself, as Skye arrived with lunch. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KILLED ALL OF THEM!" Gorenka yelled at the only magma valmar that was left.  
" calm down boss, you might hurt yourself again!" Said Darunka timidly "SHUT UP" He spat at his apprentice " HOW IN THE NAME OF Granas DID THEY BEAT YOU ALL!" The magma valmar shook his head and shrugged its shoulders. "YOU...GOD DANM IT ALL!" "boss, i thing we're dealing with some nasty things here.." said Darunka, after he said that he grabbed his head  
"darunka..you may be right, i think I'm gonna have to send the best thing besides me to kill them this time."Gorenka said" I'm sending you Darunka, you will lead the attack in Cyrum, and once you meet this Ryudo and Elena , put their lights out for good, tyhey will not get to garlan as god as my witness!"  
"yeah , sure boss!" Darunka said, stutering as he grabbed his staff and began to lead the second wave of magma valmars and cathedral knights, now a bigger amount, towards the kingdom of Cyrum .  
  
Ch.9: all is fair in love and war.  
Due to Roan's extreme need to get back to his home, they skipped by miramu village and (what was left of) St. Heim. insted they went directly to Cyrum by sky ship. the sky ship was a little delayed due to the snow, but not very long. about 2 hours later they arrived to the sunny port town of Cyrum.  
"its good to be home... " said the young prince "i need to get back to the palace, why don't you two go the festival? it's going on today!"  
" hey that sounds like fun, wanna go elena?" ryudo said, thinking about what millennia said to him.  
"yeah i do, this could be fun!" elena said smiling, she also thought about what millennia said.  
they both walked to the festival grounds and looked around. There was a lot more going on then last time, about 5 different mistral groups were playing music, there was so many stands with games, food, and souvenirs.  
"wow ryudo, what should we do first?" elena asked , overjoyed at how big the festival was this year  
before ryudo answers his stomach growls louder then a yeti. "i think that answers your question Elena." he said smiling  
So the two find a small restaurant where they could sit down and have a nice meal, they arrive at a small place near the palace and then take a seat, that s when ryudo let it out:  
  
"uhh, elena"  
"yes ryudo?"  
"i have something i want to tell you."  
He had no idea how to say it , but suddenly he just let it out , without even thinking.  
"elena ...i love you... ever since we met back up in Carbo, i was trying to find a way to tell you this, you are the most beautiful person in the universe and you are person i wish to share the rest of my life with, elena i love you with all my heart, i hope you feel the same way about me."  
"oh my gosh ryudo... this is so fast..." but before she could respond she just reached out and kissed him tightly, the warmth from his lips spread through her body. The 2 just sat there kissing each other passionately until the waitress came by.   
"AHEM!" the waitress said, looking at both of them. "what would you 2 like to order?"  
"oh. uhh the chicken Parmisian please." said ryudo after letting go of Elena.  
"and you miss?" the waitress said writing down what ryudo said  
"ill have umm..... the ....no not that... ill just have a Caesar salad please. elena said, grasping ryudo by the hand.  
"very good, ill be back with your meals in about 1 minutes,.. and try to keep off each other please.." the waitress said scowling.  
They both blushing , nodded to the waitress, and just began to talk about what millennia said and a little about what happened when they were gone. by that time Roan and Tio arrived and spotted them at the table. they all greeted each other and just began to talk about the festival and things, after a while the waitress arrived with the food, which they already had roan and tio's meal. " go here often roan?" said ryudo as he took a big bite of the garlic bread that came with the meal.  
"yeah i like this place they have good fish" roan said , while pouring some malt vinegar over the large piece of cod he had.  
" he goes here almost every day, and he gets the same thing every time" said tio, who only had a glass of water."  
"yeah the food is great!" exclaimed ryudo with a mouth full of chicken.  
"ryudo, don't talk with your mouth full.." said elena  
" elena, you sound like my mom..." said ryudo swallowing the chicken down.  
"sorry.." elena said sipping a bit of the wine that she ordered.  
"something seems different between you two..." tio said "wait... no that couldn't be..." as he looked between the 2. she then whispered something to roan and he nodded his head. " ok i guess I'm right"  
"whats that tio?" said elena, taking a small bite of her salad.  
"you two must be getting married!" tio exclaimed, causing ryudo to choke on his wine.  
" not quite yet, roan why would you say something like that!" ryudo said coughing..  
" well its just the way you 2 look at each other.. its like you are entrapped in love." tio said finishing the glass of water she had .  
"well tio, you hit the nail on the head i guess." Elena said giving Ryudo a passionate look.  
Before either of them could respond the waitress arrived with the check. "ILL GET IT" they all said! and with that they ended their meal )(roan picked up the bill)(.  
After the fiasco in the Restaurant they all retreated to the palace for a good night's rest. instead of ryudo arguing with paulk about the shortage of rooms he and elena just walked into the one room the palace had open.   
"its funny how everywhere we go" ryudo started  
" ...there only one room open for us" finished Elena After they had changed they slipped into the bed, the immediately? began kissing themselves to sleep.  
  
about 10 am in the morning, sirens blew all around the palace. Ryudo and elena woke up grasping onto each other. not even noticing it they immediately got dressed and ran to courtyard where roan was.  
"finally you 2 got up! we have a crises here!" roan exclaimed, he was in royal garb on a huge black horse.  
" whats going on?" elena said  
" a huge army has just been spotted north of here, and it looks like the same people from before that sent in Lilligue  
"what makes you say that roan?" said ryudo pulling out the maken valborg.  
" its the same 2 troops cathedral paladins and Magma valmar's, and this time a young boy with a staff was spotted leading these troupes, so be careful, i have a feeling this wont be easy pickings like last time.  
Both elena and ryudo nodded to each other as they ran out following roan and tio to the raul hills with a lot of the cyrum's army behind them. They arrived to find Darunka firing a spell right towards them.  
  
Ch.10 Darunka's last(and only) stand.  
"DIE , CHILD OF Granas!" Darunka screamed as he fired a huge burn! spell at ryudo. Ryudo dodged and saw he was alone for the moment since everyone else was in the heat of battle. "what do you mean child of Granas" ryudo said, returning the attack with a BOOM! spell . "come on ryudo, the angelic wings, the ability to wield Granasaber, you think any normal human can do THAT!" Darunka screamed as he charged ryudo .  
"Good point!" ryudo said causing the wings to appear as he attacked the evil scumm of Darunka   
"i , Darunka, will slay you here and allow valmar's followers to live on ,and rebuild his great empire! HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA" Darunka screamed as he pulled a sword out of his staff and slashed at Ryudo.  
"what Great empire you lunatic!" Ryudo said. "you have no empire. Tenseikein S:LASH! " Ryudo yelled as he did his familiar upward slash attack , knocking the Young apprentice into the air.  
"AHH!" Darunka yelled, but then turned in the air and dropped like a rock aiming the sword right at Ryudo, " DARUNKA PINPOINT ATTACK!"  
Seeing he said that too, early ryudo moved to the side and threw his sword into the air. "Evil creature ,YOUR TIME ENDS HERE!" Ryudo then catched the sword, now enchanted with all the energy ryudo could muster. and yelled "DEATH STRIKE OF THE HEAVENS!" in a split second, ryudo rushed faster then light, slamming the sword into Darunka as he fell to the ground. "OOF!!" Darunka let out as the sword plunged into his gut. " i..guess i let my guard down.., master, Gorenka, i salute you one last time.." he places a salute and then vaporises, just as gatta did.  
Ryudo then brushed off his sword and began to help the others with the rest of the army. almost half of it was gone, but that was still a lot to kill.   
Ryudo began to slash through as many s he could once he me up with th rest of the group.   
" Lotus flower, Bloom!" tio said as she threw the spinning ring attack, which cut through almost 50 cathedral paladins and magma valmars"  
" IT IS TIME, GO!" roan exclaimed with 2 knives in hand" DOUBLE DRAGON FURY!" he yelled as he did a flurry of slashed in as row cutting down about 50 of the cathedral paladins.  
"elena do it!" ryudo said.  
"i cant! they sealed off the white apocalypse" screamed elena who was being cornered.  
"SO JUST COPY MILLENNIA" Ryudo screamed  
"oh i get it! here's a little something i made just for you!" elena said as she floated up, 2 balls of pure light were in her hands as she threw them into the Heart of the battle. elena had just performed her first ( and only )attack of Granas, the wings of hope. the 2 balls combined and flashed , vaporizing all the evil beings in the entire area.   
everyone was hurt in some way, elena had many cut wounds, and her bonnet was in shreds. not to mension huge claws were peirced everywhere. ryudo had many claws stuck in him, as did roan, somehow tio remained unhurt through the entire battle..  
Ch.11 healing is a bitch, ain't it  
Gorenka tapped his fingers on the obsidian throne he sat at, and then said softly" so he is dead.. is that what you are saying?"   
"yes your leadership, you hit the nail on the head" said the cathedral knight.  
"damn, you are dismissed." said Gorenka . as the cathedral knight walked out Gorenka grabbed a large suit of armor. and put it on. "i guess its time to take care of things myself.." he thought to himself, as he reached into a small case pulling out a large masumorito.  
"i have no idea how you choudl survive this one uncle, but i swear you will not live" he said as he looked through a window from the top of Mt. grail in his palace.  
"Ryudo Hizaken.. you final hour will be on the mountain that you killed my father.., and if you escape, you will never see your love again" he said as he mobilized what little army he had left to go to the plains of memory .   
"OW! that hurts ryudo!"  
"well it didn't feel pleasant for me either" The 2 were in their room pulling the claws out of each other and washing the blood out of their good clothes.  
"OW! STOP IT, RYUDO!"elena exclaimed as ryudo pulled another claw out of her leg.  
"elena if you don't get them out, the cuts will never heal, i let you pull those huge claws out of me.." said ryudo as he looked for anymore claws on her.  
"oh god.. elena take this and bite it," ryudo said,handing her a dagger  
"why?" elena said  
ryudo then pointed to the huge claw sticking into her breast, very close to her heart  
"oh my god!" she yelled "get it out ryudo!!"  
"elena you have to bite the dagger or you may hurt yourself" exclaimed ryudo, she then nodded her head and placed the blunt dagger in her mouth and bit down hard closing her eyes. ryudo then took one hand and placed it on her breast near the wound and the other on the claw. "ok elena bite down as hard as you can and hold your breath." said ryudo. she did what he told her to do and the ryudo in a quick motion ripped the claw out of her.   
"AHH!!!!!!!" elena screamed at the top of her lungs, this was the worst pain she had ever felt.  
"ELENA CALM DOWN!" ryudo yelled as he began to use a heal spell on her. "it will take longer if you are so tense.."  
she nodded ,crying her eyes out, as the healing spell began to take effect on all her wounds. ryudo felt her body for anymore claws and then sighed in relief he said" don't worry there all gone Elena." after the healing spell finished, she reached up and kissed ryudo. "thank you ryudo.. " "your welcome elena" ryudo said as he began to mend their clothes. elena had only a small shirt she stole from ryudo while he fixed the clothing. ryudo had only his sleeping shorts on.  
"damn holes.." ryudo thought to himself as elena snuck behind him  
"i never knew you could sew.. thats amazing" elena said watching ryudo mend her clothing.  
"well its kind of needed when this happens" ryudo replied sowing the huge gashes in her clothes.  
"I'm just not sure how I'm going to keep my hair out of my eyes now.. my bonnet was destroyed in the battle." said elena looking at her long golden hair  
"you could always do what my mother use to do."ryudo said as he finished mending the clothing." "whats that? " said Elena as she saw ryudo cut 2 ribbons about 6 inches in length. he then took elena's hair into 2 separate pieces, then he began to braid her hair into 2 separate strands.  
"oh wow ryudo, how do you know how to braid?" elena said still becoming amazed at ryudo's skills.  
"well, when i was young, Reena taught me to braid string together so i can make rope in a flash. i never did make the rope well, but i did learn how to braid very well." "i never knew i actually would use this skill." he then finished the braid and tyed them off with the ribbons.  
"wow , you have to teach me how to do this sometime" Elena said then she yawned.. "well , i guess its time to get to sleep.." she said this as ryudo yawned but don't you want to see how the braids look elena?"ryudo said slipping a ring onto one of the long braids.  
"huh? oh ok" elena said drowsily. She pulled out of the braids then she say the diamond ring and then was like" what is this for ? ryudo?"  
ryudo was on his knee with the ring in his hand": elena i think you know what I'm going to ask you."  
"Oh My gosh ryudo, but don't you think its a little soon for this?" elena said breathing hard.  
"i would have thought this too, but roan kind of made up my mind when he said what he did back in the restaurant.. so elena will you marry me?"  
"yes yes of course i will!" elena said taking the ring from ryudo's hand.  
Ryudo then smiled softly and grabbed elena by her waist, she placed the ring on her finger then they kissed tighter then ever, this was what dreams were made of, this was how it was suppose to be, this was the night that they made for each other. they finally fell into the bed, for a night of passion.  
  
Ch. 12 To Garlan ! The 2 awoke to the morning sun, elena was clutched onto Ryudo's waist with her head on his chest. she opened her eyes and looked into ryudo's eyes. they both stayed there for a while until roan knocked on the door and said,"Ryudo Elena the ship is ready!" they both then snapped out of their trance and began to get into their clothes, roan snuck a look and saw elena with ryudo's shirt trying to take it off while ryudo was fishing through a pile of clothes for his pants. roan got a laugh out of this and then strolled down to his dining quarters.  
After a long time eventually ryudo and elena made their way to breakfast.   
"i cant believe it took that long to pack you 2.." roan said after taking a sip of coffee.  
"well we were a bit excited because." ryudo began and then he whispered to elena" elena you tell him"  
she nodded and then said to roan" we're getting married"  
"well good for..WHAT! YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Roan said placing the paper he was reading on the table.  
"well where will, i know you can use the palace , but i have to get the place decorated and ." roan continued this until ryudo stopped him.  
"roan don't worry, we aren't holding the ceremony until after my mission in Garlan is over." ryudo explained holding elena's hand  
roan couldn't believe this until he saw the ring on elena's finger, it was a small ring, the diamond in the ring flashed in the light, it was almost hypnotic. "well the ship leaves in, looks outside, Oh shoot its leaving now!"roan said. elena, tio, ryudo, and roan ran to make the ship to Garlan .  
  
3 hours later the ship arrives in Garlan, which the second ryudo and elena step off the boat they move towards ryudo's old house. roan and tio followed unknowingly. "so ryudo what is your mission here anyway?"  
"well remember that idol sword i told you of?" ryudo began, all three nodded to him "well someone wanted the sword for his museum, so i was sent to get it from the mountain."  
"oh, thats why you wanted to get her quickly, he's proabaily paying you a lot!" roan said.  
"exactly kid, also i wanted to fix up my dump of an house while I was here, now that you guys came.. it should only take an hours time now." as he ripped the boards blocking the entrance off.   
"wow. i cant believe its the same as when i left.." ryudo stated" no dust anywhere nothing... its perfect..."  
"wow.. was your family rich or something ryudo?" roan said, the house was so lavish it made roan's castle look humble.  
"yeah they were rich.. before they died.."ryudo said.  
"well i guess their isn't much to clean so let's get a bit of rest, and go find that sword!" said roan as he took his pack up to the top floor. Ryudo took his and elena's stuff to the master bedroom, tio took ryudo's old room and roan took melfice's and Reena's old room.  
Ryudo , after unpacking, began to cook dinner as Roan , Tio, and Elena took a much needed nap. He began to make a dish that was made in Garlan, it was a seafood dish made of Raulmal fish , caught right off the point in Garlan . it was a small dish made with the tendermeat of the fish and seasoned with lemon ,garlic, seasoned salt and a rare spice called khale. The smell drove into the halls, with the smell of the fish filled the halls. Elena woke up to this smell and wondered one thing " did someone break in and use our kitchen?" she thought to herself as she grabbed her staff. she snuck into the kitchen and saw ryudo at the stove. she had no idea it was him, because he was wearing some of melfice's old clothes. She whacked ryudo over the head and then he turned around and said" OW ,MOM, WHAT!" he must have yelled that our of instinct because he then said "oh sorry, bad habit.."  
"its ok, what IS that smell" elena said smelling the air.  
"its called dulcet, its a dish made in Garlan when you have enough money and time to make it." "its usually made for festivals, but i felt i should make it for you guys." ryudo explained.  
"oh your so sweet ,ryudo." elena said, giving him a small kiss. it was about 7:00 when the dish was finally finished. everyone was awake and just listening to elena sing when ryudo finally let them into the dining room. in their was the dulcet, along with salad , homemade bread, about 3 types of homemade juice, and assorted fruits and vegetables.  
"oh wow.. this is amazing ryudo!" exclaimed roan as he took his seat. ryudo blushed and served them each a bit of everything. They all took a bite of the Dulcet he made, and suddenly they were just eating it uncontrollably.  
"did i mention that khale is highly additive to foreigners...." said ryudo forgetting that minor detail about the spice. ryudo scratched his head and begin to eat the meal he made. , he noticed out of his eye that elena was the only other person eating the dulcet, without making a pig of herself.  
  
Ch. 13: boating to the karaul island.  
After a great night rest in ryudo's house, and a large breakfast made by elena this time. they all began to ask around to the where abouts of the idol got to. only the village elder knew. "the last time i say it, it was an karaul island, you know where the fishing is best ryudo."  
"yeah i know, and its a bitch to get too also" said ryudo "let me borrow your canoe's."  
"no problem ryudo there behind the back, though we only have 1 now." said the village elder  
"great.. ok tio you and elena, see if you can get something for dinner, me and roan will go collect the sword." said ryudo, a little cranky. They then moved to get the canoe. The canoe ,well It was abut 50 years old, It worked but It wasn't all that comfortable.  
"ryudo, my butt is falling asleep." roan said as they were about a mile away from the island.  
" yeah mine is to, were almost there so just cope and keep paddling, at least the trip back will be faster."Ryudo said as the canoe began to tip.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROAN!" Ryudo yelled as the boy was rocking back and forth.  
"Sorry ,Ryudo, i was bored, Hey there's land!" roan said. they finally made their way onto the island, guess what, the sword was stuck in the beach, with a large ogre behind it trying to pull out the sonofabitch.  
"what are you doing there?"ryudo asked the ogre  
"damn sword is plugging my land well." the ogre said as he pulled.  
  
"whats a land well?" roan asked.  
"don't worry about it kid." ryudo explained how about if i get the sword out and unplug the well, i can keep the sword and be on my way."  
"why not.. i don't need it, if you can take it out its yours." said the ogre, who just took a seat on the ground. ryudo then nodded to the ogre and then placed his hands onto the sword, what ryudo didn't know that the sword was curved. he pulled with all his might , but to no avail. ryudo walked of cursing, then roan walked up and pulled it out by turning as he pulled.  
"How did you do that?." asked ryudo, amazed that he pulled the blade out.  
"well, it was easy, the blade was curved, so you had to pull it from the right."roan said smiling  
"well then lets get back, since the tide is low now.   
  
Ch.14: The Songstress is stolen  
  
"it seems like all they have to make around here is fish.." said tio, who was looking around the market.  
" well , i guess we have to do, just make sure not to get any of that khale stuff, it looked like you two were going to burst after that meal." elena said smiling.  
they continued to search through the Garlan market unknowing of the impending danger that was outside the north gate. " well thats good, except all the wild onion is past the north gate."tio stated.  
"great, lets go tio." elena said they made their way to the north gate and there was Gorenka waiting for them. he stood there, but radiated evil. Elena and tio took their weapons out, but the man was too fast, he kicked tio into the town and knocked elena out.He then snapped his fingers and 2 magma valmars began to tear up the town.   
"well that was easy" Gorenka said as he walked up Grail mountain. Two magma valmars were following him looking around the place for any jerks who try to take the girl.   
"its funny though, i thought they would put up more of a fight for being a servant of Granas" Gorenka continued. "that tells you how powerful Granas is now these days , ha ha ha"  
  
They found their way to the plain of memory, far into grail mountain, he set elena on a rock and made sure she was still knocked out.. he then took a seat on a rock. he yawned and took his sword out. he sharpened it then took a small nap, it should take a while for those morons to get up here. The last bit of his guards then charged towards the town, knowing his .plan perfectally  
  
"ok roan, help me pull up the canoe and then we can go help out elena and tio." ryudo said as they pulled the canoe up onto the beach, they took three steps and say tio fending off a magma valmar from across the river. Both roan and Ryudo rushed to help tio with the large beast.  
All they had to do was slash it once , because tio already had weakened it a great amount. they asked tio what had happened, she explained and then ryudo went nuts. His wings Immediately grew out and he pulled his sword out and rushed up grail mountain. Roan rushed to go and help him, but tio grabbed him and shook her head no.  
Ryudo was furious, any creature that got in his way was Immediately cut aside. He was madder then he has ever been in an entire lifetime. he was going to kill anyone or anything that got between him and elena, that included his friends.  
  
Though they knew the danger of getting in the way, roan and tio has followed Ryudo they entire way up grail mountain, just out of pure worry for him. yeah ,he is the strongest in the entire world, and sure he did kill a god, but he still may need help on this one. they just kept back and watched ryudo took out every creature that got near him.  
  
Chapter 15: The Duel.  
  
Ryudo just arrived to the plains of memory as Gorenka had just woke up. Ryudo's voice was so loud it was amazing that the mountain hadn't fallen apart. " LET HER GO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he say Gorenka grab elena.  
"well you have arrived, ryudo, if you want her you , 'have to go through me Uncle" Gorenka said with a smile.  
  
"Uncle? what are you smoking? i have no nephew, my brother never had a child..." Ryudo spat at him.  
"melfice did have a son, and I'm here to finish what he started, paybacks are a bitch huh ryudo" Gorenka said as he charged up to slash at him. Ryudo blocked and returned blows, they kept at each other slashing and swiping so fast that noone could see them fight, all the heard were the clangs of swords , and once and a while ryudo did the purple lightning attack to attempt to trip him up. this duel went to be a stalemate no side had even hit a single blow on each other. after a while the 2 just sat their panting.  
"we are getting nowhere.." ryudo said , breathing hard.  
"i agree, lets try that final blow every battle ends up in happening" Gorenka suggested, also sick of battling.  
"god, you'd think they would give up" tio said to roan, roan nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly Ryudo had begin to charge his Death strike of the heavens move, but the man did nothing. ryudo stops and said" uhh, where's the move?"  
"what?"  
"the final move to try and kill each other?"  
"oh, i don't have any of those"  
".....; then why did you suggest it?"  
"i dunno, why don't you throw the move and ill try to block it."  
"but ill cut through your sword"  
"well at least i tried. With that Ryudo slammed the sword right into him, remembering what the evil jerk did to his town and Elena, and just like Gatta, and daruma he fell and vaporized in a million pieces. this was the last time Gorenka would ever do evil, and the rest of the magma valmars and cathedral knights just vanished, and went off into the wilderness.  
  
Final Chapter: the wedding day.  
  
"ryudo looked different that day all i could see was a blinding light behind him, then next second i was flying though the air, sitting in his Arms" elena said to tio ,"it was almost like he was an angel.. , he was my angel of light, he was my guardian from all evil. and now I'm marrying him"  
Elena was talking to tio in her palace chamber, it was the wedding day, elena had a long white dress, with her wings a part of the dress. she was crying the whole time she got up, and tio was having a fit trying to put her makeup,   
"you have to stop crying or else the make up will run elena!"Tio said frustrated with her.  
"skip the makeup I'm too happy right now, i don't need makeup for ryudo" elena said smiling, she got up and tio went walk her down the aisle, due to the fact of his father was dead. Ryudo was down there also wings out, though they were huge, roan had to stand in front of him to be seen. "ryudo, when did you wings get so big?" roan said. "i have no idea roan," ryudo said looking at elena "i have no idea"   
"ok , love, love is what brings 2 people together in the holy ceremony of matrimony" father Carius began. the ceremony took about 2 hours before the part that ryudo and elena actually took place in. they were both sweating in the sun, the ceremony was taking place outside in the town square in Carbo village.  
"father Carius get on with it" ryudo whispered to the father.  
"oh right"father Carius whispered winking to him. "ok, Do you Elena kalrissan, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded Husband, in the name of Granas, through sickness and health."  
"well I'm not sure" Elena said  
"ELENA!" they all yelled.  
"oh all right" elena said "i do." she finished smiling  
  
"ok, do you Ryudo Hizaken, Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in the name of Granas , through sickness and health"  
"of course father Carius"  
"does anyone object? father Carius said.  
"i do!" Millennia said   
"MILLENNIA!"  
"all right I'm gonna just shut up."  
"ok i know pronounce you almighty being and wife"  
"Father... I'm no god.  
"so you look like a god to us..." "whatever, you may kiss the bride" And with that Elena and ryudo kissed and this is where the story becomes strange. but thats a story for another time.  
  
The  
End  
  
ps: shrimp: 10000 ninny: -10000 


End file.
